The Legend of the Mirror of Truth
by Umineko no Naku Koro ni
Summary: Kid Icarus meets The Legend of Zelda in this shocking Fanfiction! New evil threathens to consume Hyrule, Skyworld, and all in between and it's up to Pit and Link, possibly with the aid of their dark counterparts, to stop it. But when their new enemy turns out to be a bit blood thirsty with no reguard for life, how will they fare? Rated T for language, violence, and gore.
1. Heroes Unite

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR TITLES HEREIN WITH THE EXCEPTION OF DARK LINK AND DARK ZELDA'S NICKNAMES. ALL ARE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO OR OTHER REGISTERED TRADEMARK.**

* * *

**Episode 1: Two Heroes Unite**

Night was rapidly approaching across Hyrule Field as a black-haired, black winged, black robed, rust brown-eyed angel sat in Lon Lon Bar beside an equally dark figure with dark red eyes, pointed ears, smoky skin, a black tunic, and silver hair who had the appearance of drunkenness as he laid his head in his arms and stared blankly at the fifteen bottles of Lon Lon Bar's alcoholic milk before him. The angel, however, was quite sober, yet he had drunk twice the equivalent of the other. The half ligting emanating from the lamplight enhanced the shadows beneath the Hylian's eyes and added a strange, unsettling feeling to his appearence, but the black winged angel seemed perfectly at ease.

"Umm… Can I get you two anything else? " an Amazonian built lady with long blue hair tied back into a ponytail, purple eyes, and a really stunning outfit asked them while she tended to the drying of various assorted mugs from behind the long, oaken counter before the two.

The angel eyed the one beside him carefully, analyzing what might happen if he downed one more pint, then spoke in a voice full of attitude. "No. I believe this one's had too much to drink already. Thank you, anyway." He had no grasp as to why he'd said thank you that he'd admit to anyone straight out. Though he had fought this girl before, he was still stunned by her beauty but that was beyond his ways of comfort. However, her name, Pandora, circled his head over and over daily and drove him insane. Startled by his own thoughts, he shook his head jerkily and hauled the drunken elf-like person to his feet and helped him out the door. "Come on, D-Link."

Once outside, D-Link let out an unintelligible grunt as he used his companion for support. He looked rather clumsy in the moonlight as his legs staggered back and forth. His companion let out a sigh and said, "You really need to stop drinking…"

The sound of running feet filled the gloom of night permeating the entrance to Hyrule Castle as cries pierced the air. A teenage boy with blonde hair, a green tunic, white leggings, pointed ears with a blue hoop earring, and blue eyes, had a magnificent sword poised to strike an oncoming wolf-like creature, while an equally brilliant shield was held at the ready. "Hi-yah!" he cried as the wolf-thing made its lunge, spinning his sword wildly and stopping the creature dead in its tracks. Its blood soaked through the soles of his boots as he made a face of disgust.

The boy straightened his posture, made to clean his blade, and was about to sheath it when he was knocked flat on his stomach, a sharp pain coursing through his spine. He quickly recovered and rolled to the right as he beheld the body of his attacker. A large, winged, green frog with one large, red eye in the center of its forehead squatted before him. A little disoriented, he reached for his sword, but something, or someone, beat him to killing the beast.

"Die, Keron!" a voice shouted through the darkness as an arrow full of blue light shot through the amphibian's heart as it let out a final croak before allowing itself to be fully silenced. "Ha ha! Hey, are you okay?" the voice said as it drew closer to the boy garbed in green.

"Yeah, thanks… Who're you?"

"I'm Pit! Servant of the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena!" a brunette with deep blue eyes, a white tunic, white angel wings, and a golden laurel crown in his hair said as he struck a strange pose. "And what were you doing with a Keron?"

"I was about to sheathe my sword when I was hit from behind. When I turned around, there was this huge frog-thing, but before I could strike, you killed it."

"Uh… um…"

A sigh seemed to emanate from everywhere as a female voice called out, "Pit, I don't think you have the time to apologize! There are more Underworld troops coming your way. I'm sure Link, there, can help you out."

"Okay, Lady Palutena!" Pit said with an embarassed look on his face.

"… How do you know my name?"

"I was recently on Divinapedia and also read Ganondorf's blog. Now, Pit. MOVE IT!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

"Ganondorf has a blog? …" the now confused Link questioned.

"Yes… Many villains do. I just haven't taken the time to read them all… Pit! I'm granting you the Power of Flight, but stay near Link, got it? You don't know the area well and could use a hand. Remember, the Power of Flight only lasts for five minutes. After that, your wings will burn off," she ordered.

"Alright, Lady Palutena! So… I guess we're teammates now…?" Pit asked as he looked at Link.

"Apparently so."

A wide smile crept across Pit's features at this and as his wings began to glow, he leapt into the air with a shout of joy.

"Ok… Let's go, I have a feeling Ganondorf has something to do with this," Link commented as he took out a blue ocarina and began to play.

"What's up? Why are you playing music…?" was the reply as a confused, pout-like look crossed Pit's face.

Just then, over the hill, a tawny-red pelted horse with white hair galloped towards Link.

Meanwhile, as the dawn made its arrival, the black-winged angel sat beneath a tall tree waiting for his friend to wake with a hangover. He stared at the rising sun thinking back to when he'd been defeated by Pit. He was angered, yet felt strangely at ease that morning. Yes, soon he and D-Link would be getting revenge on their counterparts and he couldn't wait.

"Uhn… My head…" D-Link groaned as he sat up from the ground.

"That's what happens when you get drunk… Surprisingly, I drank twice as much as you and managed to remain sober," the angel sassed.

"Well, I'm not an angel, Pittoo."

"Not a great excuse. Oh well. Pit and Link seem to be working together, now. Do you think it's time to make our move, or should we wait a while?"

"We should wait. Just imagine the look on their faces when they see us together!" D-Link answered.

"Aw yeah!" Pittoo said as he made way to give D-Link a high five which was received enthusiastically, however, seconds later, Dark Link had his head in his hands. "Uh… What's wrong?"

"Could'ya keep it down! I still have a headache…" D-Link replied irritably.

"Okay. So, let's go keep an eye on those two. C'mon." Pittoo stood up, brushed the dirt and grass off his ass, motioned for Dark Link to follow, and spread his wings in preparation for flight. Mentally, however, he berated himself over how he had, unintentionally, made a gesture his annoying counterpart would be most certain to make. He sighed as he became airborn.

"You'll see some monsters coming up on your left, guys. Be careful!" Palutena warned as she oversaw Pit's flight path while watching Link's horseback riding for guidance over the rough terrain of the Gerudo Valley. The sun had began it's slow rise on the horizon and illuminated the area slightly.

"How can you see all this, Palutena?" Link questioned.

"By looking through Pit's laurel crown, I can divine your surroundings," she replied gracefully.

"She scared me when I asked her the same question. She goes 'that's not all I can see Pit! I can also see what's in your heart, so you better not be thinking anything… naughty. ' And I'm like 'how did you know?' And she says 'I'm just messing with you. Honestly, reading hearts through laurel crowns?' And… Yeah… I got freaked," Pit stressed, ending up with red cheeks.

"… "

Suddenly, an annoying, high-pitched voice rang out, "HEY! LINK, OVER HERE!"

"Agggh… Not her," Link groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"What's up? Oooh! It's a blue light with bug wings!" Pit said.

"Now, Pit, that is a fairy from the Kokiri Forest." Palutena answered diligently.

"Are you on Divinapedia again?" he asked with a sour look on his face.

"Why, yes, Pit."

"Hey, Link, where were you! You told me to look over at a weird tree, and then you left. I searched high and low for you! It took me three months to find you! It was almost like you ditched me, but you would never do that, would you?" the blue fairy sniffled.

"Uuhh… Of course not, Navi…" Link lied.

"… Uh… What…?" said the angel who had apparently picked up on the sarcasm in Link's voice while, seemingly the fairy, Navi, was oblivious.

"OH HAI, ANGEL PERSON!" Navi shouted in Pit's ear.

"OWW! Uh… Hi…?" he stuttered as he tried to be courteous through a grimace of pain. "My ear… hurts…."

"Well, aren't you just the cutest! Aww… You're even cuter than those vegetables I brought to life that tried to kill me!" Palutena chimed.

"I'm Navi, What's your name?" the fairy asked Pit, who had his hands over his ears.

"Wha…? Oh…" he said as he lowered his arms and cleared his throat. "I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light, Lady Pal-"

"PALUTENA!" Navi squealed, interrupting Pit's answer.

"Hello, Navi! How are you? Oh! Viridi wanted me to tell you she's finished the Reset Bomb you wanted."

"What? A Reset Bomb? NOOOOO!" Pit yelled.

"What's a Reset Bomb?…" Link inquired Pit.

"You are clueless… A Reset Bomb is what Viridi uses to turn a place back to Nature's hands and make it a dense forest in just under three years. When those three years are up, the place looks as old as earth bound races," Pit explained.

"Navi, why did you want a Reset Bomb?.." Link asked nervously.

"I'm gonna use it to bring back the Great Deku Tree!" Navi exclaimed.

"Who's the Great Deku Tree?" Pit asked, his questionable pouting face staring at Navi.


	2. The First Mission

**Episode 2: The First Mission**

Pit continued his gaze on Navi, awaiting her response, but she seemed to have lost interest as she was now flitting around Link saying, "Hey! Listen!" over and over again. Pit's annoyance must have shown on his face as it was Link who responded to his question after batting the irksome fairy into a nearby rock facing.

"The Great Deku Tree was, no, is the protector of the Kokiri Forest and all its inhabitants. A little over seven years ago, he was destroyed by an evil, parasitic creature called Ghoma after his refusal to hand the Kokori's Emerald over to Ganondorf. In his last hours, he asked Navi, here, to fetch me and bring me to him, saying I would be able to save him. His last plea to me, however, after I vanquished Ghoma was that I take the Kokori's Emerald to Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. I accepted and, shortly after, I drew the Master Sword only to wake up seven years later as an adult who had missed seven years of his life and find the kingdom in an unrecognizable state. I was declared the Hero of Time, the fate of it all was placed on my shoulders…" He then reached down and stroked his horse's mane as she let out a small whinny.

Pit was at a sure loss for words as he gazed sympathetically at the person before him. Believe it or not, he understood exactly how Link felt as he had been given that burden before, as well. He wished he had something he could say to lighten the mood the once joyous conversation had taken, but, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to comment. Instead, he merely shifted his line of sight to ground level and clenched his fists at his sides. "I know how you feel…"

"… Well… I need you two to stop moping because there's a big fish I need you to fry!" Palutena voiced.

"Huh? Fish? Where?" Pit cheered, his face literally beaming with enthusiasm as he longed for food.

"Okay! Now that I've gotten your attention, Pit, there's a… um… fish that I believe you need to help…. I can't believe how weird that sounds….." she stammered.

"You don't happen to mean… Lord Jabu Jabu, do you?" Link interjected.

"Yes. I think that is the name of the… fish…"

"Wahoo! Fish! Can we eat 'im?" Pit asked, once again hungry.

"I don't think the Zoras would be happy if their guardian became stir fry…" Link answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Aww… Lady Palutena, you so owe me some fish sticks later!"

"Uh… Well, I… I'll order some. Okay? Anyway, your mission is to help this Lord Jabu Jabu. I'll let the two of you figure out the rest. I need to go soak in the hot sp- I mean, read…"

"I can see it now…" Link sighed.

"See what?" Pit asked as he frantically began to glance in every direction possible.

"We'll be swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu… Uggh… Bad memories…" Link shuddered.

"Huh? No way! I am NOT becoming a Pit Panini again! No way!"

"… I take it you've been gulped up as well… ?"

"Uh-huh. By Hades… It was horrible and he kept threatening to expel me… Ugh…" Pit groaned.

"I was sucked in by Lord Jabu Jabu when I was just seven…" said Link with a sneer of distaste.

"So… gross… Um… can we drop this conversation and move out?"

Link nodded.

"Augh!" Pit yelped as he made to touch the ground with his feet, the blue aura surrounding his wings evaporating into the air as he did.

Link gave the cheery angel a look as if to say, 'are you alright?'.

"Yeah! I just nearly forgot about the five minute rule. My wings started to get a bit too hot for my liking…" Pit responded as Link's concerned expression faded back to his usual one.

They remained silent for the remainder of their journey, and as Lake Hylia came into sight, a very strange sound carried itself on the small draught of wind.

"What in the name Skyworld was that?" Pit asked.

"Well, if you see a giant fish, it's probably that," Link replied as he pointed at a large shape in the lake. In his other hand, he held a bottle full of water and a fish swimming around inside.

"What's that bottle full of water and a fish for?"

"You'll see…" Link muttered as he cast a look of dread in Pit's direction.

The angel seemed quite worried as he took in his friend's expression but said no more as Link dismounted Epona and put on a blue tunic. The two slowly made their way toward the fish. However, the change in outfit did not go unnoticed by Pit as he asked, "What's with the sudden wardrobe change?"

"This is the Zora's Tunic. It allows me to breathe underwater."

"Ooh… Classy… Wait a second! Breathe underwater?" he panicked. "Are you telling me we're gonna be underwater for more than thirty minutes?"

The Hylian pondered it for a second, then said, "I don't think we'll be caught underwater that long, but I can only hold my breath while I'm submerged for a single minute…"

"Uh… Is it a sure thing we'll be eaten, and there's no way around it?" Pit asked as Link sighed and popped the lid on the bottle that contained the fish.

Suddenly, Lord Jabu Jabu opened his mouth and began inhale the air before him, sucking up the fish instantly. Not long after, our two heroes found themselves lying facedown on the gushy insides of the Leviathan.

"Ugh… So… gross…" Pit moaned.

"…"

"That silence means you agree, right?"

"… It's different…"

"Huh… ?"

"… It's… changed drastically in these seven years…"

"What do you mean? … The insides of a fish don't change that much, do they?"

"Lord Jabu Jabu is no ordinary fish. He's even more disgusting now…"

"So… How do we get out of here, again?"

"The last time I got swallowed, he spat me out about an hour later, along with Princess Ruto, of the Zoras."

"Oh, just great. So we sit here for an hour and hope to be spit up. Oh, yay, I'm so ecstatic," Pit said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? From you? Did you hit your head on the way in?" Link laughed.

"Oh, real funny. No. I'm just not so keen to sit on weird fish insides for a full hour with the assumption he will decide to throw us up!"

"He'll know when to throw us up…"

"Now I'm really reassured," the angel replied, his voice still dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's get this over with, okay?"

"Yeah! And when we're done, I wanna sit in a hot spring and eat fish sticks!"


	3. In the Belly of the Beast

**Episode 3: In the Belly of the Beast**

It had been nearly an hour since Lord Jabu Jabu had decided our heroes were tasty morsels for his lunch and still, the two made through the various corridors, twists, and turns that made up the large beast's interior. Pit couldn't count how many times he had either gagged or neared spitting up vile, and Link seemed very confused as this Leviathan fish had seemed to have ordered home improvers to change the array of his innards by drastic proportions in the seven years Link had been away. Although, even Pit had to admit they wouldn't have made it as far as they were along had it not been for Link. He was incredibly smart and able to quickly solve puzzles to allow passage to the next area. If it were just Pit alone, he was sure he'd have given up on the third puzzle and decide to ask Palutena to beam him out, although he knew she'd refuse his request and urge him to continue.

"Okay. Seriously? How much farther? Is there a mini or final boss at the end of this we have to take out before the fish lets us go?" complained Pit.

Link was in the process of solving yet another puzzle and was too lost in thought, he didn't seem to notice Pit had said anything. Instead, he walked over to a wooden crate, picked it up, and put it down on the ribosome-like switch. Seconds later, the sound of a doorway opening emanated from somewhere behind and to the left of the two companions. He nodded and motioned for Pit to follow as he walked briskly to the now open doorway.

Pit groaned and followed his friend deeper into the bowels of Lord Jabu Jabu. He nearly ran into Link as he had stopped dead in his tracks. Pit followed his gaze and saw a large, uvula-like organ dangling from the roof of the corridor.

"If only I had Princess Ruto with me… She was so great about letting me throw her to flip switches…" Link chuckled. He then pulled out his bow and notched an arrow to the drawstring. After adjusting his aim and calculating a weak point, he let loose the arrow that soared right into the uvula-thing. Again, the click of a door unlocking filled the space.

As the two drew nearer, Pit shuddered slightly and said, "There's a whole lot of Dark energy inside… I feel it. Somehow, it seems slightly familiar to me…" A weird tattoo suddenly spiraled up his right arm up to his shoulders in an electrical bolt-type pattern consisting of the colors blue and purple and his palm began to glow a soft shade of blue as a small layer of magical aura surged outward from the supposed body art.

Even standing just a few feet away from the angel, Link could feel a very strong power emitting from him and raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it as he was sure he'd be able to ask later and at a better time. Instead, he took a few steps forward and opened the door. A large figure who could easily have been calculated at fifty feet tall wielding a scythe stood in the chamber.

"What is that?" Link asked. He was absolutely certain he'd never seen anything like it in his endeavors and he was sure he'd remember such a large, ghostly sight if he did.

"Oh no… Not this guy again! That's the Great Reaper! Nuts… Whatever you do, do NOT let him get you with his lasers or else, we'll have an army of Reapettes to worry about as well! Aim for his toes and his head. Anywhere else won't even phase him," Pit explained as he prepared to strike.

Link nodded as he quickly unsheathed the Master Sword and Hyilian Shield. While he had no clue what Reapettes were, he wasn't intending to find out, and he had deduced Pit had dealt with this monstrosity before, so if anyone knew what powers it had or techniques it used, Pit did.

Although the Reaper's reaction was slow, he seemed to sense them and began swinging the massive scythe around at them. It narrowly missed Link, but managed to graze Pit's side.

"Augh!" he yelped as a small pool of blood slowly began to stain his white tunic. He then shot out a small barrage of magical bolts that came from his tattooed arm.

Link, noticing an opening, seized the opportunity and landed a powerful swing on the Reaper's toes, lobbing one of them off. A stream of red liquid spurted from the stump left by the chopped off toe; poor Link was just fast enough to avoid the worst of the splatter and instead passed with a few tiny droplets here and there on his blue Zora Tunic.

The Reaper howled in pain as the combined power of both attacks hit him full force, however he was far from beaten! He targeted Pit again, remembering the face of the one who had previously defeated him, and sent a purple laser hurtling in his direction. Luckily, Pit managed to avoid the blast and perform a dash shot which hit the Goliath square on the bridge of his nose which burst open in gushes of gore. Again he roared. He was not going to allow Palutena's 'puppet' to end him a second time! He swung his scythe again and again, occasionally landing a blow on either Pit or Link, but seemed to be slowing after about ten minutes.

This time, both Pit and Link saw the opening their opponent had left them and took initiative upon it, each unleashing a powerful hit that knocked the Great Reaper over. For good measure, Pit let a final barrage of magic, hit the Reaper dead in the face, and acknowledged the end of the fight.

Link wiped off the Master Sword and sheathed it before saying, "I think that's it," and advancing to a small, blue warp point that had appeared in the middle of the lake of blood. He motioned for Pit to follow and watched as Pit slowly made way over toward him, his right hand, now free of the weird magical tattoo, clutching the oozing wound in his side. His fingers were already stained with his own blood and more seeped between them. Link, who was bleeding, but not nearly as much as Pit, helped him over to the warp point that led to Lord Jabu Jabu's mouth.

Once they had taken the warp, Lord Jabu Jabu did as Link had said he would: spat the two out and gave a whale-like cry of thanks. Link nodded to the fish as he began to walk to Epona, supporting the half conscious Pit. Link wondered how he had been injured so much by a single blow of the Reaper's scythe as he, himself, had been slashed a couple of times as well, but decided now wasn't the time for questions. He needed to help Pit, and since he had used up his last fairy in a bottle he had with him at the time on himself during the fight with the Great Reaper, he knew the Great Fairy was the only option left and even the nearest one was quite a ways off. He was just about to help Pit onto Epona when a voice seemed to come from the very earth itself.

"Ugh! I got him… Jeez… Where's Palutena when you need her?" a young female voice groaned as a girl with lime green eyes, blonde hair tied into a side ponytail with a rose vine that seemed to act as a holder while a segment of waist length bangs hung to the left side of her face, wearing a red dress adorned with purple appliqué, earthen sandal-like boots, and a twisted oak staff appeared before them. She surveyed the now unconscious Pit with her eyes that came to rest on the steadily increasing blood stain in his tunic. "Man! Palutena is going to kill me!" She seemed to finally notice someone had been supporting his weight and rounded on Link. "What happened?"

Startled, Link answered, "He got slashed by the Great Reaper's scythe."

"I always warn him, don't I? Ah, well. Here." The girl gently took Pit from Link and laid him down in the grass beside Hylia Lake. Then, she put her hand on the wound and closed her eyes, About a moment later, the wound had healed itself and was no more. She withdrew her hand, stood up, and walked a few paces away.

A few minutes passed as Pit remained unconscious, then, slowly he seemed to come around and opened his deep blue eyes. He lay there for a couple of seconds until his eyes focused on the strange girl who stood a few feet away with her arms crossed, her staff held between them. "Viridi! What are you doing here?" he asked, leaping up quickly from his spot on the ground.

"I was in the area. The plants here are quite impressive, so I decided to have a look, and what do I find? You, with a deep, huge slash in your side, that's what! You're lucky you had someone with you lending a hand, otherwise, I might not have found you, and we all know what would happen then… Palutena has some nerve, leaving you when you're such a fragile little thing! Anyways, thank you, uh…"

"… You're welcome?" Link answered.

"Yeah, I owe you one, Link," Pit said, his usual, carefree smile returning to his face again.

"I just want to know why you were affected by the Reaper's scythe that much," Link asked Pit with a quizzical look across his features.


	4. A Strange Proposal

**Episode 4: A Strange Proposal**

Pit seemed slightly uneased as he looked Link in the eyes. He knew he could trust him, but for some reason, he felt like revealing his greatest weakness could be fatal for him. Nevertheless, he saw it as an insult to their friendship if he did not answer, so he tried to bring back his happy go lucky demeanor as he replied, "The Great Reaper uses pure Dark power. I use the power of Light, so, technically speaking, the Darkness is my one great weakness anywhere, let alone in battle. The reason you weren't so affected, I think, is because your power isn't directly derived from light. In a world without Light, some can still exist in those who do not draw all power from it and eventually, what small Light does exist is able to penetrate the heart of Darkness, but in my case, I'd soon be devoured by the Dark and wouldn't exist as I'm pure Light. Correct me if I'm wrong, Viridi."

"… You say it as if it's no big deal, but yes, you're right. An angel of Light can't easily be killed, but if the Dark power is strong enough, his or her power level decreases to its weakest point, leaving the angel vulnerable to any Dark attack," her expression was one of slight annoyance, but tone in which she spoke was serious. "Well, I've got to go back to my troops. A few of my Boom Stompers and Cacaws are in need of attention."

"Okay, Viridi. I should probably ask Lady Palutena what we should do next…" Pit said as he and Link saw the goddess of nature vanish in a stream of gold light. "Lady Palutena!"

At first, no answer was given, but after a few more calls from Pit, the goddess of Light made herself be heard, and once again, her voice filled with dignity seemingly emanated from everywhere as the Light was her domain. "Pit! Are you alright? Viridi informed me of the details only moments ago. I'm sorry I wasn't keeping an eye on you…"

"Don't sweat it, Lady Palutena! I'm fine. Viridi sealed the wound, so I'm not bleeding anymore," he comforted. "Besides, as the goddess of Light, you have more to worry about than me all the time. You need to focus on your other duties as well. Don't worry! I'll manage!" He then shifted his gaze to Link who had, once again, made a change in wardrobe. He had his usual green Kokori's Tunic on and, like Pit, had suffered small cuts, but the blood had stopped seeping from them as the oxygen in the air had helped close them up. "Are you okay, Link?"

"Yeah. What do we need to do next, Palutena?"

"I'm working on that. Hang on."

Pittoo leaned against a nearby tree on a cliff facing overlooking Lake Hylia. He had seen Pit's consciousness ebb slowly away as the gash in his side continued to leak more and more blood, Link's efforts to help him over to the horse, and Viridi's healing, but was only amused at these sights. His counterpart had nearly died, and he felt nothing at all in the way of fear. Yes, he did know that Pit's death would result in his own, but at the time, he didn't care.

Nearby, D-Link stood with his arms crossed. He, like Pittoo, had seen the events play out before him. He had a passive look on his face, but made to break the silence. "Yeah… That was pretty funny."

A small smile played with corner of his lips as he responded, "Yep. Although, a little prolonging would have been nice…"

"You still want to be the one to finish him, though?"

"… Maybe… But I'm not so sure now, D-Link…" He seemed troubled, but didn't let much insight be made as he took an evasive approach to the issue.

D-Link raised an eyebrow but decided not to press further the matter, instead he averted his gaze to their counterparts below.

"Are we taking the role of stalkers, now?" Pittoo laughed as he made to change the subject.

"Pretty much," D-Link comically shrugged.

The two then burst into a fit of soft sniggers.

"I've got it! Head to That First Town." Pit shot a glance toward the heavens that seemed to say, 'what the hell are you talking about?'. "You know, where you fought Twinbellows after the resurrection of Medusa? Enter the Coliseum where you taught the two headed dog to 'play dead'. Inside, there is a phantom of sorts astride a ghostly, black stallion. Pit, you'll need to show the way for Link, so I'll guide your flight path. I'll try to give you as short a route as possible, though…" Palutena explained.

"Phantom astride a ghostly, black stallion?… Sounds like Phantom Ganondorf," Link plainly stated.

"Who's that?" the angel asked as his wings began to glow the faint blue color Palutena's power of flight shrouded them with. A second later, he was airborne.

Link mounted Epona and spurred her to a canter as he waited for Pit to speed in the direction of That First Town. Noticing the beat of his friend's wings quicken, he urged the red steed to a fast gallop before answering the still hanging question. "He was a puppet of Ganondorf's until I defeated him; he was sent to the gap between dimensions for failing to kill me. I guess he found some way to escape…"

"Hmm… So I guess we just have to defeat him and seal 'im up again… Right?"

"It was Ganondorf who sent him there, so… I don't know how to. Maybe we could completely destroy him so he can never cause any trouble again."

"Okay, let's go," the angel sighed as he led the path to That First Town. He didn't like the idea of killing if he could avoid it, but guessed he'd have to go through with the notion anyway. Death to the phantom.

Soon, the town and Coliseum were seen on the horizon as Pit sped up again. He knew his five minutes were nearly up and did not want to part with his wings just yet, if at all. Link, noticing the increase in mph, once again spurred Epona into a brisker gallop.

"There!" Pit motioned over to a dome-like building with an amphitheater roof. Swiftly, he soared through the streets and landed softly on the steps. Link nodded, jumping off Epona to stand beside the Light angel. "You ready?" Link simply jerked his head in response, taking out and notching his bow with an arrow as he did. Pit gulped as he pushed the doors of the Coliseum open with a dull creek. Once the two had crossed the threshold, he calmly shut the door behind them. For a few seconds, they were submerged in total darkness, but soon, a light emanating from the fight arena filled the entrance hall with a soft glow. "I don't see anyone…"

"Mr. Fluffykins… Why must I be the tool of the wretched one who sent me to the space between fragments! I want revenge, but… I am a doll, once again, forced to do the Evil King's dirty work or else… Surprisingly enough, I feel no contempt towards the boy who beat me… You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" monologued a voice seemingly from the arena ahead.

"Meow… Meoow…" came the cry of a small cat in reply.

"… Uh… What…? Mr. Fluffykins? Who's that?" the confused angel asked.

"… I don't know…" answered Link.

"…" For the first time Link could remember in the partnership with him, Pit remained silent and had no funny comment to toss around.

"Perhaps, we don't have to destroy him…" Link suggested.

"Good… I don't want to stain my hands in blood again if there's no need," he mused.

"Me neither."

The two bravely marched forward to the arena where their supposed foe, but possible ally, stood waiting**.**


	5. Crazy Alliances and Annoying Reset Bombs

**Episode 5: Crazy Alliances and Annoying Reset Bombs…**

A skeptical look crossed Pit's face as the two heroes halted before the Phantom Ganondorf. He could feel a small surge of the Dark, but, even so, the Great Reaper would have his match with this guy. Pit knew that where there was a surge of Dark power, it meant there was a flood of it stored inside the body, masked from any outside observer's sixth sense. Link, however, did not seem in the least bit unnerved as he could not sense the Dark as Pit could, though he had not forgotten the phantom had tried to kill him before. The angel and Hylian both knew there could only be one of two outcomes of this confrontation which were simply put: fight or gain an ally. They were desperately hoping the latter as they had been thrust into a situation where there was no other option but to kill, recently.

"So… Umm… I guess I shall obliterate you now or something… maybe?… I don't know," the ghostly fiend stammered with the cat in his hands.

"Merooww…" the Labyrinth Tabby cat ghost cried to its master as it gazed directly at the newcomers. It seemed offended at them for having invaded its personal time with Phantom Ganondorf, however, it apparently could sense they intended no harm to it or its person at the present.

"Umm… Link, I'll let you deal with this one! I mean, he is your old buddy after all, right?" Pit said uncomfortably as he stepped back a few feet.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh…" was all that could fumble out of Link's mouth as he fidgeted on the spot.

"So you haven't come to destroy me?"

"Meow… Mrrroooww."

"We sort of… overheard you talking about vengeance… So, umm…" stuttered the nervous Hylian.

"Uhh… We weren't going to destroy you if we could avoid it. Honestly, do you think we'd just fly into a fight without any lines of defense in our hands?" Pit interjected.

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU FOOLS!… Alright," agreed the shouting apparition whilst stroking his ghostly feline companion.

"Yes! You know, I kind of thought you'd fight him without thinking of what could be, Pit, but I'm glad we've got a new ally!" Palutena's voice rang out from the heavens.

"…" Pit said nothing as an annoyed look swept across his face. Link, however, caught the joke and began to chuckle softly. "Wait a second! Man… Now I've got Palutena AND Link poking fun at me… What's with that?" he said as his expression changed to a highly embarrassed one.

"I would like you to say 'hello' to Mr. Fluffykins. Say hello Mr. Fluffykins!" Phantom Ganondorf enthusiastically held up his kitty.

"Meow? Mrowmrow!" the Labyrinth Tabby mewed as he extended a paw as a dog would if you said 'shake'.

"Uhh… Hi? Aww… Look at his cute little paws… Hi, kitty!" Pit cooed while Link merely waved with an embarrassed look on his face at Pit's sudden outburst of affection for the cat's simple paw gesture.

"Don't be fooled, Mr. Fluffykins is a very deadly, ferocious weapon."

"Well… I'll be a small droplet of sunlight…" Palutena joked. "I'm going to log on to Divinipedia to see what it has to say on this phantom feline… See you guys later!"

"No fair… Pyrron gave her the url, but I was the one who asked for it! Some manners that god had…" the downcast angel complained.

"So, in what way would you have me assist you?… DEATH TO GANONDORF!… *cough, cough*…" Phantom Ganondorf wheezed.

"Someone took crazy pills this morning…" bemused the angel which received a death glare from the fluffy cat. "Umm… BAD KITTY!" Link face palmed at the entire spectacle.

After much consideration and revision to plans, as Phantom Ganondorf tried to shout "THEN I GIVE DEATH TO GANONDORF!" every chance he got which earned him annoyed looks from our two heroes, they had found a plan at which he'd have to follow to the dot and couldn't just kill Ganondorf the moment he laid eyes on him. Finally, they bid the phantom adieu as he went to fulfill his quest for vengeance in a less dumb way that could get him obliterated as soon as he was spotted.

"Well… I guess I picked an awkward moment to show up," the voice of Viridi stated as a golden light appeared alongside a few leaves and disappeared to reveal the goddess.

"HEY! HEY! That hurt, you meanie!" shrieked Navi as she stuck her tongue out at Link.

"… Sorry… There was a mosquito buzzing around and… I sort of smacked you by accident…" the Hylian cleverly bluffed.

"Wow, Link. Just… wow…" Pit shook his head at the one garbed in green as he then turned his full attention to the goddess of nature. "What are you doing here, Viridi?"

"Well, I finished the Reset Bomb Navi wanted, so I came here to give it to her," she confessed as out of nowhere, a weird, seed-like glowing pod ten times larger than she was materialized next to her.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NO, NOOOO! Goddamit, Viridi! Didn't you cause enough trouble with one of those things already? I mean, seri-" he yelled, but, of course, was interrupted by…

"OH, HEY VIRIDI! I just got here. Did ya see, did ya see!" squealed the hyperactive ball of blue light.

"Yes, Navi, I did. And, no, Dinglebrain. This time it won't be me, so chill out! Sometimes, I wonder about your sanity… Anyways, here you go, Navi!"

"Yippee! Now we all can be happy about the revival of the Great Deku Tree! And no one will be sad ever again!" cheered the annoying fairy, who then, began to repeat 'I'm so happy' many times consecutively.

"We get it, Navi, you're happy… Now please… Stop…" Link told Navi, but she ignored him and continued anyway. By now, the Hylian was grinding his teeth as he shook more and more.

"I'm so happy. I'm so happy. I'm so happy. I'm so happy. I'm so happy…"

Finally, he had had enough, " SHUT UP, NAVI!" with this, she ceased.

"Uhh…" Pit grabbed a bottle, caught the annoyingly hyperactive fairy in it, corked it, and said, "There! Now you won't be tempted to offend her or worse, kill her…"

Link sighed with relief while rubbing his temples and said, "Thanks… I don't know how much more I could've taken from… That… That THING."

"Really? Pit, that was cruel! Trapping living beings in containers is UNNATURAL! You- you're- it's UNFORGIVABLE!"

"SERIOUSLY, VIRIDI? She's… ANNOYING!"

"Fine! Now what am I supposed to do with this? I thought Navi'd take it somewhere…"

"Just drop it off at Kokiri Forest," chimed the boy garbed in green.

"Alright. But, bear in mind, that fairy owes me for having me do this… Well, nothing more I can do here!" Just then, Viridi vanished along with the Reset Bomb in a flash of autumn-colored leaves.


	6. Comming to Terms With Reality

**Episode 6: Coming to Terms With Reality**

Night was capturing the kingdom of Hyrule as our heroes exited the Coliseum. Both were exhausted and it seemed they'd need rest soon. As tiresome as their day had been, no one would blame them for sleeping the first chance they got. Underneath the weariness, however, there was a bit of hope and an emotion that somewhat bordered elation. For once, they didn't have to fight. For once, they were able to gain an ally. So, it wasn't exactly strange they wore small smiles on their tired faces.

Pittoo and D-Link stood on the edge of the Coliseum, watching their counterparts depart. They'd been there for hours and had bore witness to the strange outcome of the confrontation with Phantom Ganondorf. The black-winged angel sported an unreadable expression as he subconsciously fluttered his wings. _So… He's back… _Pittoo thought. _He'd better stay away from D-Link, or I'll make sure I kill him myself! _He shuddered slightly and hoped his friend whom he thought of as a brother didn't notice.

"That old bastard's back, huh?" D-Link sneered.

Pittoo made a start as he was shaken out of his own little world by D-Link's scentence, but replied in kind, "Uh… It looks like it… If he tries to get Koume and Kotake to brainwash you, I'll kill him myself, no matter what the risks!"

"I don't think he has any interest in me…" stated the dark Hylian thoughtfully.

"Hmm…" Pittoo nodded, but didn't seem thoroughly convinced. In reality, he was scared, though his personality would never let him admit it to anyone.

D-Link gazed at the dark angel for a moment before saying, "This complicates things. With Ganondorf's return, there is the risk of our counterparts dying before we can get our payback."

"Then… It might be wise to establish a mutual alliance… as much as I hate to say it. That way, at least we can either make sure they don't kick the bucket or die trying," Pittoo suggested.

"Yeah."

The angel sighed at that. As much as he didn't want Pit to die, he really didn't want to help out, but as the circumstances became shabby, he realized he really had no choice. He and Pit were linked, two sides of the same coin. If there was no Pit, there'd be no Pittoo. However, he kept this fact hidden from D-Link as he was sure he'd just cause worry to blossom.

As the moon slowly rose into the sky, the two dark figures decided it was time to get away from the Coliseum, so, after a quick glance at the other, they both jumped down and headed north toward the fountain and temple ruins where Pittoo had first fought Pit. Little did they know, Fate had a sick surprise waiting…

"Keh! Hey, Kotake, it would seem he's taken the bait!" an green, old hag with flames for hair cackled.

"Yes, Koume, so he has! Hehehe! Although, it would seem he's made a friend," a hag very similar to the other said, only this one had icy waves for hair instead of flames. The two were hidden from sight to allow for a better surprise attack, but their intentions were quite clear.

Pittoo landed beside D-Link near the crumbling remains of the ancient temple and explained his reasoning for leading him there. "This place is calm and quiet, the perfect place to let your thoughts flow in your head. Also, this is where I first lost to Pit…"

Just then, out of nowhere, a fizzling sphere of fire, as well as one of ice, shot out from behind the dark duo and struck D-Link in the back. "Gyaaah!" he cried out.

"D-Link!" Pittoo shouted as a pair of red, thorn-like claws with elder wood grips appeared on his hands. Immediately, he retaliated after finding the source of the blast that had struck his brother. "Hyah!"

"Oooh! Seems like someone wants to play, Kotake!"

"Hehehehe! This will be fun, Koume!"

"Fuck!" Pittoo gasped. With D-Link out, he was alone. He'd have to face these two bitches and defend the unconscious form of the dark Hylian that lay on the ground.

"It's two against one, isn't it, Kotake!" mused the fiery old bag.

"Looks like someone's outnumbered, hehehe!" taunted the other one.

"You know, you two talk a lot for a pair of cowards!"

"Cowards!… Did you hear that, Koume, he called us cowards!"

"We'll teach you a lesson! Kotake, let's get him!"

With flames and ice being thrown left and right, Pittoo was having quite a hard time taking the offensive. Either way he looked at it, he was fighting a losing battle. However, he refused to back down as D-Link's life was on the line. He'd hold out until his fallen comrade could jump into the fray, at least. The witches were not making that easy for him, though. The heat was scorching him and, every time an opportunity arose, they'd fire at D-Link. At that point, Pittoo would act as an angel shield, taking more damage than necessary. He began to feel faint and his breath was coming out in hard gasps. The dark Hylian stirred into consciousness and quickly analyzed the situation. He then leapt in front of his brother, gripping a red-edged shield with a strange symbol carved into its reflective surface. The next barrage of attacks from the raggedy pair were hurled back at them while D-Link and Pittoo remained untouched.

"… Nice…" Pittoo commented weakly before collapsing.

"Bro!" gasped D-Link before he shot the witches an intimidating glare.

The hags shrieked in pain as they were hit with their own power. Over and over again they fired, only to narrowly dodge a fizzling ball of cold here and a sparking circle of hot there. The dark Hylian never faltered with his mirror-esque protection as he stood in place, batting away every attempt to strike while looking for the right moment to counter. By this time, the twin bags were getting frustrated. They never expected their prey to possess a mirror shield, their only real weakness; so they decided to take it a step further.

"Why don't we take things up a notch, Koume?"

"Let's, Kotake!"

The witches began to circle each other, seeping closer and closer together, spinning faster as they went, and poof, they had merged into one. Surprisingly enough, they looked younger, yet just as ugly.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! Let's see how you fair now!" they cackled, now as Twinrova.

"Uhnn… Shit! My claws broke! Aw well… It's time for the Silver Bow!" Pittoo proclaimed as he shot back into the game wielding a bow with a purple inset upon the separate halves. "Need a hand?"

"Umm… Yeah…"

"Let's get this over with!"

Again, the fight ensued between the now worn out teams. As soon as one took the upper hand, the other would snatch it away in a constant cycle. It must have been about an hour and a half since the battle had begun… D-Link constantly reflected the shots back while Pittoo went in for the melees against the witch who was just getting more and more annoying with every passing second. They were tired, but were sure Twinrova would hit the barrel any minute now.

"Come on! Just die now!" Pittoo yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged for the final blow.

KA-BOOM! The witches exploded in a huge wall of flame. "Grr… We'll get you gu- oh… wait. We're dead again, aren't we, Koume?"

"It would seem so, Kotake…"

"Wait! I'm too young to die! I'm only 402 years old!"

"And I'm 382!" And then, the bickering went on as they floated up to the clouds.

"Rot in hell, you bastards…" Pittoo spat as his weapon disappeared. He then looked at D-Link with an expression that radiated the phrase 'are you okay?'.

"I'll be alright," was the response as he carefully cleaned off his shield. His tunic was burnt through at the back and on his exposed skin, frost had settled. He glanced at Pittoo and asked the same question.

"I'll live… So… what now?"

"We should rest…" he answered.

The dark angel nodded, made his way to a nearby tree, sat down against it, and closed his eyes. D-Link chuckled and sat down as well to sleep.


	7. New Acquaintances and Creepy Mirrors

**Episode 7: New Acquaintances and Creepy Mirrors**

Dawn had arrived over That First Motel, rousing Pit and Link out of their separate slumbers. It seemed calm, but both could sense a strange event would come soon.

"Decaf. coffee, here I come…" Pit mumbled as he made his way over to the coffee pot that had been set to brew the night before. After pouring himself a mugfull, he asked, "You want any, Link?"

The boy garbed in green shook his head, then walked over to the sink and proceeded to splash his face with cold water repeatedly.

After a quick breakfast, the duo paid the motel owner 100 rupees and walked out into the slowly rising sunlight. They wondered what they'd do next or if Palutena had a mission for them as she usually did, but decided to leave That First Town anyway.

"Hey, Pit…"

"What's up?"

"Perhaps Zelda has more information on Ganondorf's return. We should probably consult her on what to do," proposed Link with conviction. A look of thoughtful concern graced his features.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, catching the uneasiness.

"Ganondorf's goal is to obtain the Triforce."

"What's the Triforce?" Pit asked with his usual questionable pout on his face.

"Zelda can explain… Anyway, there are three pieces to the Triforce: Wisdom, Power, and Courage. When he first tried to obtain it, it broke into those three parts, and he only got the Triforce of Power. The others went to Zelda and me. I possess the Triforce of Courage; she has the Triforce of Wisdom."

"So… In order to get these 'pieces of the Triforce', he'd have to capture the two of you, and if that were to happen, he'd be unstoppable… Am I right?"

The Hylian gravely nodded.

"Well, that's not gonna happen on my watch! The fight is on!" he shouted while ending up in his awkward heroic pose.

"…"

"Uh… Umm… Right… Anyway, let's go. Lady Palutena! Help me fly!" he yelled to the heavens which was answered by the sound of crickets chirping. "Um… Lady Palutena, I can't fly without you! Please! Don't make me beg…"

"Well… It never fails… Get in the hot spring and I hear my flightless angel…" Palutena's voice chimed.

"… Sorry…?"

She sighed gracefully and said, "Once again, I'll remind you that the power of flight only lasts for five minutes, so BE careful! We don't want fried angel wings for dinner, do we?" At this, Pit's wings began to shine with the blue luster of Lady Palutena's power of flight, and, with a whoop, he shot himself sky high. Meanwhile, Link had pulled out the Ocarina of Time and began to play Epona's Song. Just like she had before. the beautiful horse galloped to him as he patted her neck. Then, he straddled her and ushered her to a light gallop, being sure he was prepared to increase speeds if Pit's time above neared the limit.

As strange as it may seem, That First Town was on the outskirts of Hyrule Field, so our heroes didn't have far to travel. But they were sure it would take more than five minutes, even at maximum speed, so Pit reluctantly agreed to ride behind Link on Epona after his unfair flight timeframe had ended.

"I wish I could fly by myself!" he complained as he landed behind Link.

"Heh! Hey, Pitstain!" a boy's voice sassed from somewhere to the right of them.

"Grr…"

"Yeah…" another voice from the same direction drawled.

"…" was Link's silence as he eyed the two dark counterparts. As he did, Epona, sensing the change in atmosphere, whinnied.

"Relax… We're not here to fight," Pit's dark doppelganger said.

Pit had jumped off Epona and now stood face to face with the dark angel. "You know, I don't believe you, Pittoo… Last time you said that, it only lasted for about five hours, then, without even saying you'd backed out of the deal, you attacked me. So… Sorry I don't believe you," he growled.

By this time, the boy garbed in green was beside the angel of Light, staring down his dark clone with his sword at the ready. "What do you want, then?"

"We're here to make sure you don't screw up and expire… Shocking, I know," said the dark mirrored image with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nice, D-Link. But, yeah. That's the general gist," Pittoo laughed.

"Uh… W-what?" stammered Pit.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Huh?…"

"Really? Is it THAT hard to grasp? Pit, you know I helped you get Palutena's spirit back from the Chaos Kin, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you…"

"Oh yeah… I never did thank you for that, did I? Ah well… Um… So, I guess we're on the same side again and- Whoa! What the hell? He looks just like you!" he yelled as he pointed from Link to D-Link and back again.

"Oh jeez, I NEVER would have figured out that one… Thanks." said the Hylian as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry! It's just… I didn't know you had a dark self, too! It's scary how much we have in common…"

Pittoo glanced at D-Link and shook his head, shamefully. "He can be an idiot at times…"

"Uhhhh, yeah…" agreed the person mentioned.

"HEY! I heard that!"

"You were SUPPOSED to!"

Now, Link had sheathed his sword and currently had the palm of his hand pressed to his forehead. D-Link, however, was stifling a snicker.

"Anyway… We should get going. It's not wise to be caught out here at night…" commented Pittoo.

"To Hyrule Castle, then," announced the dark swordsman as he hopped upon the shadow of Epona. Pit and Link both nodded and remounted the non-shadow horse. Pittoo, however, had been wise enough not to use his power of flight yet and flapped himself up on a warm draught of wind as leaves flew with his first thrust. His wings had a pale green luster to them which Pit was curious about, but decided he'd ask later.

A blonde-haired, blue eyed, pointy eared, girl with a very ornate circlet on her head, armor on her shoulders, and a beautiful, flowing gown stood looking fixedly out the window of Hyrule Castle. She seemed worried, almost as if she had received a vision of what is to come.

"Princess… Are you alright?" a tough-looking Sheikiah with silver hair, a blue, ninja-like outfit adorned with a grey, strange, eye-like symbol, and bright scarlet eyes questioned.

"Huh? Oh, Impa… Yes, I just feel uneasy…"

"Did you have another vision?"

"… Yes… I hope he is on his way… He is the only one who can stop Ganondorf…"

"So, the rumors are true. Ganondorf has indeed escaped the Evil Realm. However did he manage to break the power of all seven sages?"

"I don't know, Impa…" as she said this, the ruler turned back to the window. "What I do know is that Link is the only person in the kingdom who would even stand a chance against him now… I will assist him in any way I can, though…"

"…" the Sheikiah sensed the damsel was hiding something and made sure that notion appeared on her features.

Her eyes were distant as she responded to her faithful guardian's silence. "Ganondorf stormed the streets of Hyrule wreaking havoc and despair in the hearts of all he passed. Then Link, joined by both Light and Dark, approached to vanquish him once and for all… However, in my dream, I saw my reflection in a cracked mirror, but then, I threw it out this window as my image cackled at my efforts to dispose of it…"

"Who ever knew a town this small could be so confusing!" fussed Pit as he glanced at every back alley they passed.

"All we have to do to get to Hyrule Castle is walk straight…" intoned Link as the gang hastened by the large fountain at the center of Hyrule Castle Town.

"Jeez, Pit… Did someone clout your head this morning? Oh, no wait! You're naturally this brainless!" Pittoo guffawed.

"Of course the Idiot would find a bunch of byways mind boggling… Its just SO hard to navigate with all that food swimming around his brain," D-Link snidely commented to his dark angelic brother.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you two…" growled the now befuddled Pit as the dark duo snickered.

"Save the cynical remarks for another time; this is urgent," reprimanded the resolute Hero of Time as he led the group.

"Well, hello, Mr. Serious…" Pittoo lipped as Link shot him a glare that clearly said he meant business. At this, the sass-mouthed angel clamped his jaws shut while Pit made a small, comical squeak-like noise. D-Link, meanwhile, suddenly found the cobblestone pavement more interesting.

A few minutes later, with the tension in the small company slightly diminished, the spectacular site of Hyrule Castle emanated into view.

"M' Lady, the Hero of Time is here to see you. It seems he has brought some companions as well," Impa informed as she made an honorable bow.

"… Bring them here; I have something very pressing to forewarn them about."

Soon, our four champions stood before the Monarch of Hyrule. The two angels and the darker Hylian felt very out of place, but decided they'd just go with it, letting Link do all the conversing.

"You finally came…" said the sovereign as she turned to reveal her pulchritudinous countenance as she wore a bothered, yet determined expression. "I am Zelda, ruler of this kingdom of Hyrule. I had foreseen your arrival in a premonition so please, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of Light, Lady Palutena," replied the cheery angel, and for the first time, he did not end in his odd pose.

"I am Dark Pit, however, my friends call me Pittoo," the dusky angel answered.

"D-Link's my name," was the short response from the shaded replica of Link. The boy in green, however, humbly inclined to the princess.

"Hmm… So Light and Dark have conjoined consciously to oppose the King of Evil…" Zelda murmured, her words barely audible as she stroked her chin in a quizzical fashion.

"What do you mean?" Pit piped.

"Light and Dark…? Oppose? Am I the only one confused here?" accented Pittoo while he subconsciously fluttered his wings,

"…" was Link's and D-Link's reaction as they both bore demeanors of puzzlement.

"In my vision, I saw Ganondorf run rampant through the courts of Hyrule, causing disparage and dismay in the souls of all who trembled before him. Then the powers of Darkness and Light accompanied Link to charge and vanquish him. While all this came to pass, before me, a fractured mirror showed my distorted doppelganger chortling at my endeavors to assist you as I tossed the speculum out the window, fragmenting it." At these words, Pit and Pittoo tensed slightly and gasped under their breaths. Zelda, catching this, gazed at them as if to say, 'do you know what this pertains to?'.

Pittoo and Pit exchanged apprehensive glances and nodded at one another before Pit explained. "That sounds like the Mirror of Truth. I remember having to destroy it a couple of years ago because the Underworld Army was using it to replicate monsters, but that whole task was a trick played out by Pandora on Medusa's orders to create Pittoo. If all had worked out in her favor without a single flaw in the mirror, he would have worked for them, but instead, he became a free agent. So… You're saying you looked into it in a… dream of sorts, I guess… and it was cracked?" Her Highness confirmed the angels' fears with her simple gesture. Her eyes expressed certainty as she studied the two.

"Then… There's already a non-alleged Dark Zelda running around, or there will be… Either way, we're fucked…" Pittoo grimaced.

"… Darn…" sighed Pit. He really did NOT want to have to chase down another Dark copy of someone. He'd had his fill tracking Pittoo after his creation and that wasn't easy in the least. Link seemed stunned at this new revelation while his dark counterpart let out an exasperated sigh.

"I have yet to appear before that pier glass…" observed the princess.

"What a relief!" the light angel cheered, his grin reappearing on his face again. However, Zelda's air of intensity did not dissolve…


End file.
